


Supernatural Advent

by shellygurumi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles and ficlets of fluffy and sweet, cute little scenes of happiness. Not every day is represented because this was done as a joint effort and some days had art, some had fic, some had both, and because we're human, some had none. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. December 2 (Dean/Cas)

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see all the art (which you do, you definitely want to see the art, it's so great), you can check out [Aga's blog, here](http://casdasgay.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-advent). If you want to reblog any of the ficlets on tumblr, you can see them [here, on my blog](http://shellygurumi.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-advent).

It was the night before Christmas and all through the ~~house~~ bunker, not a hunter was stirring, except Dean and Cas, who were snuggled up on the couch. Kevin and Sam were asleep in their beds while visions of video games and puppies (respectively) danced in their heads.

Curled up in a blanket, nestled side by side, Dean and Cas snuggled while through the window they spied. Sipping on hot cocoa, Dean’s topped with miniature marshmallows and Cas’s topped with whipped cream, they watched the snow fall. It was cold outside, but they didn’t have anywhere they needed to go or anything they needed to do.

Eventually, they would retrieve the gifts they had hidden away a few days ago and store them under the little tree for Sam and Kevin to find in the morning. One or two gifts were for Jody, too, who would come by in the day to spend the holidays with the boys. And, of course, the gifts they had for one another.

For now, though, they shared each other’s warmth as Dean tried to explain to Cas the idea behind Santa and how it didn’t matter to kids that there was no logical way a man could fly a sleigh with reindeer and visit every house in the world. It was the magic, which was all that mattered to children, the magic and the belief in Santa and how it was kind of nice to pretend, with the innocence of a child every once in a while.

He gave up, in the end, trying to explain and sighed that in the morning, Cas was going to watch a Miracle on 34th Street and that was the end of the discussion. But he still kissed Cas and smiled at the man’s difficulty to understand traditions of humans, even still. All that really mattered to Dean was that they were all here, together, and safe.


	2. December 3 (Dean/Cas)

"Whose idea was this again?" Dean asked, gliding along the ice beside Cas, who was significantly more graceful than Dean.

"I believe it was Sam’s idea, actually." Cas reached out to take Dean’s hand, skating a little closer to him.

"Yeah, let’s lay this one on Sammy, I’m good with that." He smirked. Dean didn’t have anything against ice skating, really. He liked ice hokey well enough and he and Sam used to play it as kids in the winter sometimes. Ice skating was a little more girly, in a way, though. Dean hadn’t expected Cas to be good at ice skating, but the guy surprised him.

"It wasn’t a bad idea," Cas shrugged and squeezed Dean’s fingers. "I kind of like it."

"We’ll have to get some hot chocolate when we’re done, though. Your hands are freezing." Both their hands were cold, because neither of them thought to wear gloves or mittens.

Every year, the town made an ice rink in the middle of the park, for people to go skating among the snow-covered trees, decorated with red, green and white Christmas lights. Green garland with red bows were hung all around. The stand where they rented their skates piped Christmas carols out for everyone to listen to while they skated. “Sleigh Ride” was playing now.

"I won’t complain about hot cocoa." Cas shot a grin towards Dean, "Or warming up after we’re done skating."

Dean spun on one skate until he was facing Cas, skating backwards. His grin matched Cas’s and he tipped his head in a smug fashion. “I have a few ideas about how we can warm up.”

"I thought you might."

"Mm-hmm," He nodded slowly then dropped Cas’s hand in exchange for grabbing the front of his coat and pulling him in closer. "Something kind of like this."

When their bodies collided, they shared a warm kiss, heads tipping to each side. Cas’s cold fingers reached up to cup Dean’s cheeks (red from the chill, he would insist, not from blushing). They slowed to a stop somewhere near the edge of the rink as other skaters just passed by them.

Ice skating was romantic and maybe they would thank Sam for the idea later. Maybe.


	3. December 4 (Kevin, Mrs Tran [gen])

Kevin relaxed in his bed, reading the last few chapters in the fourth book of the Supernatural series. His girlfriend, Channing, and her friends had gotten hooked on the cult series, and she convinced him to read them, too. They weren’t great, the writing was sort of terrible, but there was something compelling about Sam and Dean Winchester. Every time he finished one book, he found himself back on Amazon buying the next book and loading it onto his Kindle.

He liked the characters and felt a connection to them. Granted, he spent more time studying than hunting down demons and ghosts, but he still felt some sort of inexplicable connection. They had something in common, sort of, in that Kevin grew up without his father and Sam and Dean grew up without their mother. Of course, as far as Kevin knew, his father hadn’t been killed by a yellow-eyed demon. Then again, his mother never talked about him, so it was possible.

Just as Kevin was really getting into the final battle scene in the book, his mom shouted up from downstairs.

"Kevin! Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes, mom!" He called back.

"Did you study for your test?"

"Yeah!"

"Practice your cello?"

"Uh-huh, yeah." He shook his head, trying to focus on the words.

"Did you eat a cookie?"

"Ye-" Kevin lowered his Kindle and looked towards the sliver of hallway he could see beyond his slightly ajar bedroom door. "Wait… WHAT?" He shouted back.

"A cookie! I made sugar cookies! Come eat one!"

He blinked, smiled and set his ereader aside on the bed. He got off the bed, opened the door the rest of the way and went downstairs. Sure enough, Kevin’s mom stood in the kitchen in front of a tray of Christmas cookies. He picked one up.

"Is this supposed to be a reindeer?"

"Yes, look it has a red nose." She pointed at it’s nose which, sure enough, was Rudolf red.

"Kinda looks like a moose." He quirked a grin at her.

"It’s not a moose. It’s a reindeer. Look, star, Christmas tree, candy cane, angel, reindeer!" She pointed at each cookie shape as she named them, then glared at Kevin.

He smiled back at her, “They’re delicious, Mom. Thanks.”

"You’re welcome." She laughed and hugged him about the shoulders. Maybe it was just the two of them, but they always had a Merry Christmas together. Kevin thought about Dean and Sam in his book, it was just the two of them, but there was no doubt that the brothers loved each other. Just as Kevin and his mom loved each other. After all, they were all they had.


	4. December 5 (Dean/Benny)

"Please Dean? It would just be for the day." Sam pleaded over the phone and even though Dean couldn’t see it, he knew his little brother was doing puppy dog eyes at him. Which was annoyingly appropriate, considering the occasion.

"Come on, Sam, what do I know about taking care of a puppy?"

"Well, get Benny to help you. You guys can eat anything in the house, I just can’t leave him along for this long and I can’t reschedule."

"Fine, fine, but only because it’s Christmas." Dean pointed, as if Sam was right in front of him.

"Thank you, thank you! I’ll owe you one, Dean."

"Damn right you do."

And that was how Dean and Benny found themselves pet sitting Sam’s new puppy during what was supposed to be their Christmas break. The two of them both managed to steal some time off work which they intended to spend doing absolutely nothing.

"It ain’t gonna be that bad, playin’ with a puppy." Benny said, being logical and kindhearted. There really were worse things they could have been doing, Dean had to admit.

The puppy was really cute, even if Dean wasn’t much of a dog person. It was a mix, Sam said, which made sense, since Dean couldn’t recognize it as a dog that looked like any other dog he knew of. Not that he was particularly well versed in dog breeds. What really sold the experience for Dean, though, was watching Benny with the puppy.

Dean sat on the couch as the dog, Scruffy, ran all around. Benny was instantly on the floor with him. Scruffy loved him instantly, climbing into Benny’s lap and licking his face. Benny chuckled his low, warm laugh and held the puppy up like it was nothing. He looked so tiny compared to Benny and that made Dean smile.

"Didn’t take you for a dog person."

"Aw, I like all animals, at least the good ones." Benny snuggled the dog and then turned Scruffy to face Dean. "Look at this little guy. He’s got a good soul in him."

"Maybe you just bring out the good in animals, or something."

"Maybe." Benny shrugged and looked at Scruffy. The dog barked the tiniest little yap of a bark Dean had ever heard, then turned to Benny and started licking his face again. Then he wiggled his way out of Benny’s hands and scampered over to Dean, biting at the hem of his jeans and giving a little tug.

"Hey, hey, what’s this?" Dean frowned at the dog, though he wasn’t actually angry.

"Think he wants you to come play." Benny answered for Scruffy and the dog tugged harder.

"Alright, fine…" Dean sighed and made a show of hauling himself up off the couch. He leaned down and snagged Scruffy with one arm and hugged the puppy to his chest before sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing Benny.

Scruffy was wiggling and yipping, swishing his tail back and forth like he was the happiest little dog in the world.

"He likes you too," Benny said with a smile.

"What’s not to like?" Dean set Scruffy down in his lap and watched as the puppy tried to climb up onto his legs. Dean kept making it hard for the dog by lifting his leg this way or that to topple him back over. He got so caught up in the game that he almost didn’t notice the way Benny had gone quiet.

When he looked up, Dean spotted Benny smiling that big, stupid, loving smile at him and he had to look away to hide the blush.

"Ain’t nothin’ not to like about you, Dean." Benny leaned forward, planting a hand on Dean’s knee, and pressed a kiss to his lips. There was no stopping the blush now, but Dean ignored it, closed his eyes and kissed Benny back.

Not one to be ignored, Scruffy climbed up onto Dean’s leg, set his front paws on Dean’s chest, and licked at both of their cheeks until they laughed and broke apart.

"Yeah, okay, fine. Go fetch!" Dean grabbed a toy within arm’s reach and tossed it down the hall. Scruffy went off after it and Dean stole another kiss from Benny before the puppy got back.


	5. December 6 (Sam/Gabe) - Saint Nick's Day

"Happy Saint Nick’s Day, Sammy!" Gabriel called, bursting through the front door to Sam’s apartment. He was met with the sound of clatter from the kitchen. Blinking, he ventured further into the apartment, "Sammy?"

"In here…" A very dejected Sam replied. When Gabe walked into the kitchen, he saw Sam with his shoulders slumped, head hanging and frown set on his face. In front of him was a mixing bowl, batter all over the counter and the plain black apron that was just a smidgen too small for Gigantor.

"What happened in here?"

"Well…" Sam sighed and gestured to the bowl. "I was going to make cookies for you for Saint Nick’s Day. But I’m kinda no good at baking."

"You’re good at lots of other stuff, babe." Gabe slipped an arm around Sam’s waist and hugged him sideways. "How about I give you a hand."

"I might need like, four hands."

"Luckily your hands are gigantic, just like the rest of you." Gabe kissed Sam’s shoulder and then took over. He cleaned up the mess of batter that Sam had created and tossed it out. "Get flour, baking soda, baking powder, butter, sugar, an egg and the vanilla."

Sam, the good listener that he was, went around gathering all the things as Gabe listed them and lined them up on the counter, which Gabe had wiped clean. Once everything was ready and the oven was set to preheat, Gabe instructed Sam on what order to mix everything together. He had a bowl of dry ingredients and one of wet ingredients.

"Alright, now you mix that," Gabe pointed to the wet ingredient bowl. "And I’m going to add this mix a bit at a time. Keep the blender on low."

"Got it!" Sam nodded, an expression of determination on his face that Gabe thought was pretty much the most adorable thing in the world. Together, they beat the dry ingredients into the wet without sending flour all over the place. Once it was all mixed they put the cookie dough into the fridge to chill a little.

They cleaned off the counter to make a clear space to roll out the dough. Sam retrieved all the Christmas themed cookie cutters he bought earlier that day. “I was going to decorate them and everything.”

"Aw, aren’t you a sweetheart." Gabe stood up on his toes to kiss Sam’s cheek and Sam helped by leaning down a bit. "Okay, grab the powdered sugar and spread some out over the counter."

"Aren’t we supposed to use flour?"

"Well, you can, but powdered sugar is better because it’s sugar."

"You’re the baker," Sam laughed but did as he was told. Gabe, meanwhile, got the dough back out of the refrigerator and got a rolling pin.

They dropped a chunk of it onto the counter and put the rest back into the fridge to stay cool. Gabe covered the rolling pin in more sugar, then handed it to Sam to roll out the dough into a sheet. With the cookie cutters, they cut out all the shapes and placed them onto the baking tray, which was about the only thing Sam was able to prepare successfully.

As they were cutting out the cookies, Sam turned to look at Gabe and smiled down to him. “I wanted to have these done for you so you could have cookies without having to bake them yourself, like usual.”

Gabe shrugged, “Always the thoughtful one, Samsquatch. But ya’ know what? It’s kinda fun doing this with you.”

"Yeah, I think I prefer it this way. Because at least you don’t have to do everything, and they’ll actually not suck."

"If they sucked, I’d still like them." Gabe took the tray of cookies and put them into the oven, switching it to bake. He was just setting the timer when Sam wrapped his around Gabe, hugging him from behind with those big, strong arms.

"That’s why I love you." Sam squeezed Gabe and tipped his head down to kiss Gabe’s temple.

Gabe smiled and leaned back into Sam’s chest, closing his eyes. He might normally have said something sassy back to Sam at such a cheesy line, but it was the holidays.

"You too, Sammy…" He whispered, instead.


	6. December 8 (Dean/Cas)

"You know, if you had a girlfriend or something, you could take her to this stupid party," Dean groused, pulling on his coat. Sam was dragging him to his office Christmas party because no one at Dean’s job was throwing a party and Sam didn’t want him quote-unquote staying at home alone drinking beer. Of course, Sam made that sound way worse than it actually was.

"Dean, you need to get out, it’s the holidays. You’re supposed to spend it with family. I’m your family, so just smile for like four hours." Sam had on his best bitchface along with a holiday sweater. "You never know, you might have fun."

"Fine, whatever, let’s just get this over with…" Dean rolled his eyes and let Sam drag him out to the party. As he expected, the house was filled with people Dean didn’t know. Sam knew half of them and at least the names of the spouses or significant others and introduced them all to Dean. But by the third person, he forgot the name of the first and couldn’t have matched up the right names to the right faces if he had to.

About an hour into the party, as Dean was sitting by himself in the living room when a little girl, no more than 2 years old came running up to him.

"Hi!" She said, a bright smile on her face. She was wearing a red Christmas dress and had her red hair up in pigtails and was, by all definitions, completely adorable.

"Hi… Uh, what’s your name?" Dean leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and smiled at her.

"Grace." She said, then pulled on the skirt of her dress to show it off. "This is my new dress!"

"That is a great dress." He nodded approvingly.

"It’s soft. I like Christmas lights! They’re pretty, like my dress. I like the red ones."

"Very pretty, yeah." Dean laughed. "Do you have a pretty lights up at home?"

"Yeah, my uncle came over to help mommy decorate. I helped, too!"

"How nice of you and your uncle to help your mom out."

"Mm-hmm" She nodded and did a little twirl in her dress. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Dean laughed. "Why, you got eyes for me?"

She giggled at him and shook her head. “No!”

"Grace!" A man’s voice called from somewhere down the hall. Dean glanced there, then back to Grace.

"Is your daddy here?"

"No," She shook her head again, but didn’t answer.

A young man with messy black hair and wearing a green holiday sweater walked in. “There you are, Grace.”

"Uncle Cas!" She ran over to him and grabbed his hand, tugging him further into the room. "I made a friend!"

"Did you?" He asked, then looked over to Dean. "I’m sorry, was she bothering you?"

"Oh, no, she’s real cute and I like kids." Dean stood and held out his hand. "Name’s Dean. And you’re Cas?"

"Yes, Cas, short for Castiel, but…" He shrugged and shook Dean’s hand.

"Yeah, that’s the kinda name you use a nickname with." Dean chuckled. "So Grace tells me she has a brand new dress and like Christmas lights."

"She did, huh?" Cas smiled and leaned down to pick Grace up, holding her at his hip.

"Yup." Grace nodded, then started picking at Cas’s sweater. Cas turned his attention back to Dean.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on her, she has a tendency to run away…"

"Kids can be a handful sometimes." Dean agreed. "So do you work with uh…?"

"Me? Oh, no, my sister, Grace’s mom, does. Her name’s Anna. She made me come along, I think secretly so I could help keep tabs on Gracie, here."

The little girl smiled at hearing her name, then rested her head on Cas’s shoulder.

"Yeah, same here. Except, uh, it was my brother, Sam, who dragged me. I don’t know anyone here."

"Me either," Cas said, then kissed Grace on the forehead. "Except her."

"She’s pretty good company, though." Dean smiled at the little girl, then up to Cas.

"She is." Cas agreed. "Wanna play a game, Gracie?"

Grace immediately lifted her head from Cas’s shoulder. “Sure!”

Cas set Grace down on her feet and began tickling her tummy. She squealed and giggled and tried to cover her middle with her tiny arms. Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that. He ended up spending the whole party playing games with Cas and Grace, up until she got sleepy and fussy. Then they sat on the couch together and Cas rocked her until she fell asleep in his arms. Dean and Cas talked the rest of the night until Sam and Anna found them and said it was time to go.

Before leaving, they exchanged numbers and agreed to hang out again sometime. In the car, on the way back home, Sam was impossible, with his “guess you had a good time after all” comments about how Dean made a friend. Dean grumbled and played it off, but he was at least a little glad to have gone along.


	7. December 10 (Dean/Cas) + Art!

"I’ve gotta get out of here for a while, man." Dean said over the phone, standing outside his apartment. He was stressed, he was tired, it was finals season and he had three papers left to write. About seven too many people were assholes to him at work and he was just done with it all. He needed a break.

"I’m on my way," Cas said back and Dean could hear the roar of his bike before the other man hung up.

The wind was cold, snow covered the ground and Dean hugged his coat a little closer to his chest. His hat and scarf helped keep the chill out a little, but not as well as he’d like. Luckily, it didn’t take Cas long to get to the apartment, they both lived fairly near to each other, which wasn’t far from campus.

Cas, sitting on his bike, looked great with his black jacket and jeans. He would have looked tough if it weren’t for the festive blue scarf and red hat. It brought a smile to Dean’s face as he hurried down the steps and threw a leg over the bike, sitting behind his boyfriend.

"Hey, long day?" Cas asked, half turning around on his seat.

"The longest." Dean slung an arm over Cas’s shoulders and tugged him back until he was pressed to Dean’s chest.

"I’ve got just what you need." He lifted one hand to Dean’s cheek and tilted his head to press a kiss to Dean’s lips. Cas’s lips were warm, his hand was warm, his whole body was warm and Dean drank it in.

Squeezing his arm a little tighter around Cas, Dean happily returned the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut. This was peace, this was happiness. Everything else melted away like snow in early spring, leaving nothing but Cas.

When the kiss ended and he pulled away, Cas smiled and snagged Dean’s hand, pulling it up to rest on his hip. “Wanna ride?”

Dean crooked a smile and slid his hand forward, wrapping his arm around Cas’s waist. “You know how I like to ride…”

Cas looked down and laughed, just the faintest blush touching his cheeks. But Dean noticed it, he always noticed when he made Cas blush, and always knew he had because of the way Cas turned away to try and hide it. Moving his hands to the bike’s handlebars, Cas revved his engine and Dean lifted his feet onto the rear footrests.

"Hang on," Cas said, though he didn’t need to. Dean was already pressed firmly to Cas’s back and tempted to tease kisses along Cas’s neck, nosing his scarf out of the way.

They took off, and Dean didn’t care where they were going. All that mattered was that he was with Cas now and could forget his stresses for just a while. Finals would be over soon and the Christmas holiday would begin. Then he could spend his time lazing around in a warm bed with Cas, only having to worry about whether he was going to fake sick to get out of work and steal a few more hours with his boyfriend. That made everything worthwhile.

* * *

This drable was inspired by Aga's advent art for December 10th:

You can see it [on tumblr, here](http://casdasgay.tumblr.com/post/69631646755/december-10-destiel-bikers-au-winter-edition).


	8. December 11 (Dean/Cas)

"Eggnog muffins?" Cas asked, brows furrowed.

"Yes, eggnog muffins. And they’re amazing." Gabe said, in his serious voice. "I need them. Now will you please get them? I have to finish decorating."

Cas sighed and shook his head, feeling speechless. “Yeah, I guess. And they’re at this bakery?”

"They are. Now go, mush, mush! Or whatever they say to those sled dogs." Gabe waved him off, so Cas grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door. The bakery wasn’t far from their apartment and though Cas had never been inside, Gabe had talked about it enough that he knew he could find it.

When he walked in, the bakery was busy, people sat around sipping cocoa and coffee, eating cakes and muffins and cookies. There was a line at the counter of people all bundled in holiday sweaters and scarves and woolen coats. The bakery was decorated with garland and lights and even a little tree sat on the counter next to the register.

Cas picked his way through the tables to try and make it to the back of the line. He dodged shopping bags and large purses, people standing unexpectedly from their tables and sighed when he got to end of the line of people. While he thought he was safe there, Cas didn’t see the bus boy that came out of the kitchen right at that moment. Of course the place Cas ended up standing was right by the kitchen and of course the man wasn’t paying attention any more than Cas had been.

"Oh! Whoa, hey man, I’m sorry." The man said, reaching out to stabilize Cas after bumping into him. "You okay?"

"Yes—" Cas looked up at him and was struck by how attractive he was, especially this close. He cleared his throat. "Yes, I’m fine…"

The man looked relieved and then laughed. “Sorry about that, kinda busy around here.”

"Seems to be…" Cas had to look away when the man laughed, but his eyes drifted upwards and his voice trailed off when he spotted the sprig of mistletoe hanging above them.

The man must have followed his eyes, because when Cas looked back down, the man was looking up. He glanced to Cas with the flirtiest smile Cas had seen pointed in his direction (excluding the flirty looks Gabe gave him, because they didn’t count).

"The tradition…" Cas blurted out, then cleared his throat, wondering why he said that.

"Yeah, you know, can’t break tradition." The man grinned wider.

"Uhm…" He could feel his cheeks going warm and didn’t have time to second guess himself before the man leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. It was so close to his lips that if Cas had turned his head even a half an inch, it would have been a proper kiss.

Then, just like that, the man pulled back, and Cas swore there was a bit of a blush on his cheeks as well. He smiled goofy and rubbed the back of his head, like he didn’t believe he’d just done that, too.

"What’s your name?" Cas asked quickly as the busboy was backing away.

"Dean…" He replied and smiled one last time before turning and running away. Or, rather, returning to doing his job.

"I’m Cas," he called after Dean and realized that the line had moved since he had become distracted. He hurried to close the gap and turned to watch Dean working until he got to the front of the line, bought a dozen eggnog muffins, and left.

Maybe Cas would have to make excuses to go back to the bakery again. And soon. That is, until he got home and pulled the muffins out of the bag to set out on the dessert table. Along with the muffins, Cas found a scrap of receipt paper with a phone number and a name: Dean.


	9. December 12 (Dean/Cas)

"Uncle Cas!" Grace shouted from the living room. "Your phooone is riiinging!"

"Thanks sweetheart." Cas hurried out from the kitchen and took his phone from Grace’s outstretched hand. He lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cas!" Dean’s happy voice issues across the receiver. It puts a smile on his face. "What are you up to?"

"Dean, just babysitting Grace. Anna had an emergency so it’s a night with Uncle Cas." Grace hugged his leg and smiled up at him. He ruffled her hair.

"Ohhh."

"Did you have something in mind?"

"Well, I was just going to see if you wanted to hang out."

"Sure, if you want to come over here and help me babysit." Cas chuckled, because that didn’t exactly sound like the most romantic evening.

"Why not? I love kids. Plus Grace is great."

"Ohh, Grace." Cas said to the little girl. "Dean thinks your great."

"Dean is great, too!" She shouted in reply. Cas laughed and heard Dean laughing over the phone.

"Would you like to hang out with Dean tonight?"

"Sure! We can play Connect 4!" She hugged Cas’s leg, then ran off to the coffee table and started putting little plastic discs into the game on her own.

"Come on over, Dean. We’ll see you in a bit?"

"On my way." Cas could hear the smile in Dean’s voice and it kept him smiling the whole time he waited for Dean to arrive.

Grace and Cas were drawing and coloring when they heard a knock at the door. Just as Cas was getting up to answer the door, Grace ran off to get it first. He had to quickly chase after her to make sure it actually was Dean and not a stranger.

"Dean!!" She shouted as she pulled the door open and Cas hustled down the hall just in time to see her throw herself into Dean’s arms.

"Grace! Manners!" Cas chided.

Dean wrapped her up in his arms and stood, carrying her back inside. “It’s too cold out there for little girls without coats!”

"And what has your mother said about opening the door?"

"But I knew it was Dean." Grace’s shoulders fell.

"Just wait for me next time." Cas leaned in and kissed her temple, then hugged her and Dean together. At the same time, Dean stole a kiss to Cas’s cheek.

"Let’s all go in and sit down, I’m sure Grace will be more careful next time, right Gracie?"

"Right!" She brightened right away and they headed into the living room. When Dean set her down, Grace ran off to grab her drawing and show it off. "Look Dean! I drew a Christmas tree and those are the Christmas lights! And that’s me and Mommy and Uncle Cas and you! You’re the one holding Uncle Cas’s hand."

"Oh, that’s great! You’re a great artist!"

"Thank you!" She said, then ran away to go back to coloring. Dean laughed and looked over at Cas.

"Hey, you…" He slipped his arms around Cas’s waist and pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey." Cas kissed Dean’s cheek, wanting to give him a proper kiss, but not when Grace was there. "Sure you don’t mind babysitting with me?"

"Not at all." He squeezed Cas closer. "Actually, I had an idea on the way over."

"Yeah?" Cas tipped his head.

"Mmhmm, I figured, you know, if you two wanted to, we could all pile into the Impala and go drive around, look at the Christmas lights."

Cas looked at Dean, leaning back a little, and smiled.

"What…?"

He shook his head, “Nothing. That’s a nice idea, Dean.”

"Okay, cool, so… Wanna?"

"Yes." He kissed Dean’s cheek once more then turned to Grace. "Hey, Gracie, you want get bundled up and take a drive to see Christmas lights?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, now. Dean will drive us."

"Mmm…" She hummed in thought, then shrugged. "Okay!"

With that she was off to grab her winter clothes and tried to tug them on. Laughing, Cas pulled away from Dean and helped her into her coat, scarf, mittens, boots and hat. She was bundled from head to toe and, just for good measure, Cas grabbed a couple blankets off the couch to take with them.

"There’s a spare car seat in the hall closet, can you grab that?" Cas asked Dean, who found it.

"We all ready?"

"I think so!" Cas nodded and looked at Grace. "Ready to go, Gracie?"

"Yeah!" She bounced on her feet, then skipped as they all walked out the door. Cas locked up and they all headed down to Dean’s Impala. At the car, Dean and Cas traded blankets for the car seat and installed it in the backseat of the Imapala. Anna had made him go to a special class to learn the proper way to install car safety seats after she heard a frightening statistic about how many car seats were improperly installed.

Once the seat was in, Dean lifted Grace into the seat, fastened the belts and tucked the blankets in around her to keep her all toasty warm. “You good, Gracie?”

"Yes! All warm." She tucked the soft blanket up under her chin and smiled at Dean.

"Good." He poked her tummy and she giggled. Dean and Cas got into the front seat and cranked up the heat. He set off driving down the street, first through Cas’s neighborhood, then onto neighboring ones. Cas directed them to all the places that were known for trying to outdo all their neighbors with great light shows.

When they passed by a house that played music and had lights that danced to the tune, Dean pulled the car to the side and let them watch the show as it cycled through a couple Christmas songs.

"Dean, do you know any radios that play Christmas songs?" Grace asked from the back seat.

"Uh, there’s probably some station…" He turned the dial on the radio, looking for one of the stations that had carols nonstop.

Eventually Cas batted his hand away, “You drive, I’ll find one.” He stopped fiddling with the radio when Rudolf the Red Nosed Reindeer started playing over the speakers in the Impala.

Grace instantly began singing along as best she could, because that was one she knew the words to. After two lines, she shouted at them, “You have to sing, too!”

Cas glanced back at her then over to Dean, who looked at him with a raised brow. Shrugging, Cas began to sing, as best he could, which was a little rough at first. Dean made a couple attempts before he got to the right key, but they all were singing together by the end of the song. Grace was having the best time and Cas was surprised by how fun this whole night had been.

"We really know how to show you a good time, huh?" Cas asked Dean.

"Hey, I’m having fun. I dunno about you two. Are you having fun Gracie?"

"YES!"

"What do we say to Dean for taking us driving?" Cas glanced back at his niece.

"Thaaank yoooou, Deeean!" She smiled broadly at him and Dean smiled back from his rear view mirror.

"You’re welcome, Miss Grace."

She giggled and turned her attention back out the window. They drove around for about half an hour before Grace drifted off to sleep. When they got back to the house, Cas gave Dean the keys and had him go unlock the door while he got Grace out of the car and carried her inside. The seat could wait until later.

In the house, Cas settled Grace on the couch, tucking her in to sleep until Anna came to pick her up. Cas turned back to Dean and walked over to him, draping his arms over Dean’s shoulders. He moved closer until their hips touched and Dean lifted his hands to rest on the small of Cas’s back.

"Thanks for tonight, Dean." He whispered.

"Thanks for letting me crash the party." Dean grinned and stole the kiss from Cas’s lips that he had been wanting all night long.


	10. December 14 (Dean/Benny)

Saturday morning found Dean and Benny laying in bed. They could hear the rain falling outside, the clouds obscured the sun, so the bedroom remained dark. Dean stretched and groaned, then turned over to lay on Benny’s chest.

"Do we have to get up?" He murmured into Benny’s shoulder.

Benny hummed in thought and stretched beneath Dean. He wrapped an arm around Dean’s shoulders to hug him closer, then tipped his head towards him. “Well, we ain’t open today, got most of the shoppin’ done, think we had inventory on the to do list.”

"Inventory…" Dean closed his eyes and pressed his face into Benny’s neck. He could feel the rumble in Benny’s chest as he chuckled.

"Normally Sunday is the do-nothin’ day," Benny said and began combing his fingers through Dean’s short hair. "But I figure we can make an exception…"

"Think we should definitely stay in bed," Dean began kissing Benny’s neck. "Dunno about doin’ nothin’, though."

Benny smiled and tilted his head away, giving more access to his neck. “I think I could be persuaded to do somethin’ in bed.” He trailed his hand down along Dean’s spine.

Dean lifted himself up on one arm, set the other on Benny’s chest, “I know it’s not quite Christmas yet, but maybe a little pre-Christmas celebration can take place?”

"Pre-Christmas celebration?" Benny asked. He pushed himself up on his elbows, his face barely an inch away from Dean’s, and grinned.

"Yeah, you know, get a little quality alone time in." Dean brushed his lips against Benny’s, then tilted his head and kissed him.

Tilting his head in the opposite direction, Benny returned the kiss. He shifted his weight to one arm and snaked the other around Dean. Benny turned and tossed Dean back down onto the bed on his back. Dean moaned softly and arched his back as Benny worked his mouth against Dean’s, kissing him deeply.

The kiss trained off in several shorter kisses, then Benny brushed his nose against Dean’s, “Thinkin’ somethin’ like that?”

Dean smiled lazily up at Benny, “Yeah, something like that.”

"We could probably spend one day being lazy…" Benny pursed his lips and nodded.

"I was hoping so." Dean brought his hand up to hold the back of Benny’s head, and pulled him down for another kiss. Benny obliged with no complaint.

It was noon before they finally dragged themselves out of bed and straight into the shower. They shared a lazy shower to get cleaned up, which involved as much leaning against each other and kissing as actually getting washed off.

Once they were clean enough, Dean and Benny didn’t even bother to get dressed, pulling on warm, fuzzy robes instead.

"Coffee?" Benny asked, running his hand back through Dean’s hair.

"I’m thinkin’ hot chocolate." Dean closed his eyes and leaned into Benny’s hand.

"I can do that… Maybe some chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Benny slid his hand down to Dean’s chin and tilted his head up. Leaning down, he kissed Dean once more, then pulled him to stand. They went out to the kitchen to bake cookies and make hot chocolate. It was the perfect lazy pre-Christmas Saturday. They would go back to being productive another day.


	11. December 15 (Bobby/Jody)

7:00 on Christmas Eve, Bobby was sitting down in his recliner with a bottle of beer. He had a cheap Christmas tree in the corner with dime store decorations, and the Yule Log on the TV quietly playing Christmas carols in the background. When the doorbell rang, Bobby turned his head to look at it like a ghoul just appeared.

The bell rang a second time and Bobby stood, too surprised to even set his beer down. Walking over, he opened the door and was twice as surprised to see none other than Sheriff Jody Mills standing there, all bundled up, with a casserole dish in her mitten-clad hands.

"Jody?"

"The one and only, freezing my ass off. Can I come in?" She nodded to the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," Bobby stepped aside and waved her in. She walked into the front hall and he closed the door behind her. "Whatcha doin’ here?"

"Well, I don’t have any family in town anymore and I figured your boys are out … doing, whatever it is they do, and so," she shrugged. "You were alone, I was alone, why not spend Christmas Eve together?"

"That makes sense…" Bobby nodded and walked her in towards the kitchen table. "What’s that you got?"

"Broccoli chicken casserole. Not exactly a Christmas ham, but it’s what I had," She shrugged again and set the dish down on the table.

"Better’n what I’d have otherwise. TV dinner and a couple of beers."

"Yeah, I’ll give you that. Actually, I think I could go for one of those beers." She smiled at Bobby and he helplessly smiled back. He had to turn away to hide the blush that the Sheriff brought to his cheeks.

The refrigerator proved a safe haven to hide his blush and the cool air helped chase it away. After handing Jody a beer, he got a couple plates out and some silverware and they both sat down to dinner together.

As they ate, Jody and Bobby talked about what they had been up to lately. She talked about some of the more exciting busts they had done down at the station while he gave her the least-gory versions of his stories. Even watered down, she still gave him those ‘I’m trying to eat here’ looks every so often. Bobby might have felt bad, but she looked so cute when she did that, he couldn’t quite help it.

When they both ate their fill, and downed a few bottles of beer, the pair kept their seats at the kitchen table, leaning back in their chairs and smiling at one another.

"You know, I’m glad you came by, Jody."

"Yeah." She agreed. "Me too… Say, Singer… What are your plans for New Years?"

"Well, Ms Mills."

Jody cleared her throat, “Sheriff.”

He lifted a hand in apology, “Well, Sheriff Mills, I got a bottle of champagne here with your name on it.”

“You have champagne?” Jody raised a brow at him.

"Not… at… current…" Bobby stammered. "But I will by New Years."

Jody laughed and rolled her eyes. “I’d love to join you and your champagne.”

"I’d love to have you." Bobby said, then cleared his throat. "Over. I’d love to have you over."

"Good." She leaned over, placed a hand on his arm for balance, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Bobby smiled like a kid on the playground getting his first kiss. "Merry Christmas, Bobby."

"Merry Christmas, Jody."


	12. December 19 (Sam, Dean [gen])

During the time when Dean was in high school and Sam was still in junior high, Dean got home from school about an hour before Sam did. Usually, he used this time to get the house cleaned up or make plans for dinner, maybe do homework if he had free time. But it had been snowing for the last four days and John was gone and today, Dean was going to build a snow fort.

So that’s what he did. He got home, threw his bookbag on the couch and ran back outside to immediately start building his fort. He started by rolling huge boulders of snow. Three boulders all beside each other made the foundation, then he packed snow in around it for better support. He made smaller snow boulders to put sides on his fort, which would be important for protection.

By now, Sam would be home in just a little while, so he started making an arsenal of snowballs. Once Dean had a sufficient number of snowballs, he hunkered down behind his fort to hide in wait for Sam’s bus to drop him off. He peaked out behind the wall to watch the road, but the moment he heard the telltale noises of a school bus puttering down the road.

He heard the breaks squeak and the door open, he heard the kids climb off the bus and laugh and yell as they ran towards their homes. Sam walked slower than the rest, in no hurry to get home. Dean let him get about half way up the driveway before beaning him with the first snowball.

"Hey!" Sam complained when he got hit and turned a glare on Dean. "Jerk!"

"Bitch!" Dean called back. "Better find some cover!" He threw the next snowball at his little brother.

Sam dove for the nearest tree and tossed his bookbag down. He crouched behind the tree and started packing his own set of snowballs. Dean flung a few snowballs at him, but they all flew past the tree and didn’t hit. The only way Dean would be able to get him is if he left the safety of his fort, and Sam would be ready for him, then.

"Gonna have to do better than that, Dean!" Sam called from safe behind the tree.

"Yeah, I’ll get you!" Dean shouted back and threw a snowball that exploded against the tree right beside where Sam was hiding. Sam ducked down to hide a little better.

After Sam finished about eight snowballs, he peaked out to see the lay of the land and the best way to get to Dean’s fort and bomb him. As his eyes scanned the front lawn and he picked trees to dart between, he stopped his gaze on the fort. Then came the sudden realization that Dean wasn’t there anymore.

Quickly, Sam scooped up as many snowballs as he could carry and ran towards the first tree he planned to hit. Just as he ran, Dean popped out from behind the bush beside it and pelted him with snowballs. Sam dropped all but two snowballs and immediately threw those two at Dean.

"Ah! You SUCK!" Sam complained as only one of his snowballs hit the mark and the other landed somewhere in the bush. Dean’s laughter filled the air, but it was a great diversion.

Sam turned and ran straight for Dean’s fort and hopped over it. He landed just behind the snow wall and was immediately met with a pile of snowballs. “You’re in for it now, Dean!”

"Oh no!" Dean yelled, "Not my fort!"

"Shoulda thought about that before you abandoned it!" Sam laughed and started flinging snowballs at Dean, who was running from the bush towards Sam’s tree. Sam got him with a good three or four snowballs before he got to cover.

Dean grabbed the snowballs Sam left behind and made a few more while Sam waited for the war to begin again. Less systematic than Sam, as soon as Dean had as many snowballs as he could carry in one arm, he made a suicide run straight for Sam in the fort. He ran and flung snowballs in the snowball fight equivalent of “guns blazing.” Sam laughed and hid behind his fort until he heard Dean’s footfalls nearing.

He crouched and flung snowball after snowball at Dean’s charging form. They got each other with a ton of snowballs and both brothers lost count of who landed more hits. It didn’t really matter, what mattered was that they eventually devolved into running around the yard throwing snow at each other and laughing, just like kids were supposed to do. When they ran out of energy, they both fell into the snow and laid there to catch their breath.

When Sam sneezed an hour later, Dean declared it was time to go in for hot cocoa and chicken soup. It was Swiss Miss instant (with those fake, freeze-dried marshmallows) and Campbell’s soup from a can, but it was warm and they shared it together. Every once in a while they got to behave like regular kids, and it made everything worthwhile.


	13. December 20 (Dean/Cas/Benny)

Every year at the diner, Benny threw a holiday party for all the people who worked there and their families. He and Dean had been together for a few years now and everyone already considered them family, but this was the first year that Cas joined them. Cas had been in this three way relationship with Dean and Benny for several months now and it was about time, they decided, for Cas to “Meet the Gang.”

The diner was crowded with people, all in their Sunday best. Even the diner itself was decked out with holly, garland, lights, and a few strategically placed sprigs of mistletoe. Food was placed over a set of tables that had been pushed together and decorated with a pretty Christmas table cloth. Over the diner’s radio, they piped Christmas music and obnoxious carols played.

Folks mingled around each other, chatting, eating, dancing, singing, exchanging hugs and kisses and gifts. People who hadn’t seen each other since the last Christmas party, spouses and close family members, were happy to meet again. Missouri held court in one corner, keeping everyone entertained. Jo made sure everyone’s drinks were filled and wore a bright smile everywhere she went.

Sam even made the trek down to visit and was trading embarrassing stories about Dean with everyone he met that had a good one. Dean was keeping well away, deciding that if he couldn’t stop them, he at least didn’t have to hear it. Not to mention, if he stayed away, he could keep Cas from hearing too many of them.

Luckily, a distraction soon arrived in the form of Missouri’s grand baby. As she ran past, Dean ducked away from Cas and Benny and snagged the little girl about the waist and swooped her up.

"Hey there, Princess, where you off to?" Dean asked and she giggled and hugged onto him.

"Hi Dean! I was gonna get a brownie."

"A brownie? Wouldn’t you rather have pie?"

The little girl laughed, “Nooo, I want a brownie! ‘Cause they’re chocolate!”

"Can’t argue that logic," Benny chimed in at her defense.

"Well, fine," Dean conceited. "But hey, before you get a brownie, would you like to meet a friend of ours?"

"Okay," She shrugged. "Who is he?"

Cas stepped in then and extended a hand to the little girl, “I’m Cas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She reached out one tiny hand to squeeze his. “I’m Cherie! That’s French!”

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Yeah, took me about two months to work out that was her name," Dean said and Benny laughed. Cas looked between them for an answer.

"This guy," Dean pointed at Benny. "He only calls her things like Sugar and Darlin’ and Babygirl, so when he threw Cherie in there, I just figured it was Benny being Cajun."

"So after like a month or two of this, Dean pulls me aside and is like, ‘Benny, man, what’s her name?’ on account of he couldn’t figure it out and didn’t wanna confess to Miss Missouri that he didn’t know her grand baby’s name."

"She would have never let me live that down." Dean looked at Cas severely.

Cas laughed and nodded. “Yes, I think that would have been bad.”

"So I just call her Princess," Dean said, then looked at Cherie, "Ain’t that right Princess?"

"Yep! ‘Cause I AM the Princess!" She held her head a little higher.

"I was not aware that I was in the presence of royalty," Cas said and bowed to her.

Cherie thought that was a riot and started giggling. “I like him!”

"Think ya’ won her over, there, Cas," Benny said, patting him on the back.

"I’ll be sure Nana is nice to you," Cherie said seriously, giving a firm nod.

"Thank you very much." Cas grinned. "I think that will come in handy at some point."

"You’ve got no idea," Dean closed his eyes and shook his head. Cherie giggled wildly at that. She knew her Nana had a habit of making the boys’ lives harder, but generally thought it was funny.

"Deeean?" Cherie asked, tugging on Dean where she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yes, Princess?" He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Can I have a brownie now?"

"I gueesss sooo," Dean said as if it was some great hardship, which just made her laugh again. He set her down on her feet and she ran off to the dessert section of the table and grabbed the biggest brownie she could reach. Dean watched her as she did so until Cas took his hand and gave him a tug.

"You’re great with her." Cas said when Dean turned to look at him.

Benny was smiling, “She’s got him wrapped around her little finger.”

"True story." Dean admitted with a nod.

Tugging him closer, Cas wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist. “I think that’s nice.”

Dean draped his arm around Cas’s shoulders and smiled back at him, “Hey as long as you think it’s a good thing, she could have me at her beck and call.”

"You’re lucky I think it’s precious, too," Benny moved in from the other side and kissed Dean’s temple.

As Dean tipped his head towards Benny and hugged Cas, he realized that he was in a really good place in his life. Things were good, they were turning up and he felt surrounded by friends and family at Christmas time. His brother was here, Benny and Cas were here, Cherie and Missouri and Jo were here. Yeah, things were pretty good.


	14. December 22 (Dean/Cas)

"I thought you ate all of those cookies," Sam said, as Dean sat at the table eating an iced gingerbread cookie.

"I did…" Dean glanced away. "Then I got more."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. He leaned down and stole one of them to eat it, “Don’t you think you’re kind of overdoing it on the cookies? I didn’t think you even liked gingerbread.”

"Dude, me either. I never cared about it before these damn cookies. I can’t stop eating them."

"How many have you had?" Sam’s brows drew together.

"At least a dozen…"

Sam looked down at his cookie, then took a bite. He hummed and nodded in approval. “Actually, these are pretty good…”

"Right?!" Dean gestured at Sam. "But don’t get any designs on my cookies, man. That’s the only one you get."

"Seriously?" Sam shot him a low-level bitchface. "Where are they from, anyway?"

"This guy Charlie knows makes them…"

"Wait, so, Charlie gave you cookies that someone else makes, and you went back and asked for more?"

"They’re good, okay? I couldn’t help it."

"Maybe you should just get his number." Sam laughed and shook his head.

"Maybe I should." Dean leaned over and pulled his phone from his pocket and started texting Charlie.

Sam laughed again and stood. “You’re ridiculous.” He walked away, leaving Dean to figure out his gingerbread addiction alone.

After a few messages back and forth with Charlie, she agreed to introduce him to the guy, whom she called Cas. They met later that day at a coffee shop. Dean was already sitting when Charlie came around with the dark haired man. He stood and gave Charlie a hug, then reached out his hand to Cas.

"Hey, I’m Dean."

"Nice to meet you, Dean. I’m Cas." The man took Dean’s hand and gave it a firm shake. "Charlie told me a bit about you."

"All good things, I hope?" Dean chuckled and they all took a seat.

"She did mention that you were addicted to my cookies."

"Yeah, uh, yeah… they’re kind of ridiculously good. So what do you do? Are you a baker?"

"Nooo," Cas shook his head. "I’m actually an artist, I just bake around the holidays. Kind of a tradition."

"An artist, really? What kind of art?" Dean leaned forward in his seat, he hadn’t been expecting that.

"Illustration, for comic books." He gestured to Charlie, "That’s how we met, actually."

"Yeah, Cas was doing a thing a the comic book shop I go to all the time. We got to talking and just sort of hit it off."

"That’s awesome! I love comics. I mean, you know, not as much as Charlie. But who doesn’t love Batman, right?" Dean grinned at Cas.

"It’s a pretty good job." Cas nodded and smiled back.

"Yeah, well, if you’re half as good at that as you are at baking gingerbread cookies, I’d love to see your art sometime. Or, you know, more of those cookies."

Cas laughed, “I guess Charlie wasn’t kidding about the addiction.”

"You have no idea. He never shuts up about them." Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I can always make more, or give you the recipe."

"That would be great, either one of those. And, you know, I can like, pay for the cookies or something."

"Paying for that is unnecessary. I do a lot of baking now, anyway."

"At least let me get your coffee. Or lunch sometime or something."

Charlie glanced at Dean, then smiled at Cas in a knowing way that Dean chose to ignore. Cas seemed to ignore it, as well.

"Lunch would be nice, I could bring you the cookies, then." He grabbed his cell phone and tapped a few buttons. "What’s your number?"

Dean reached out a hand, “Here, I’ll put it in.”

Cas passed his phone over and Dean entered his phone number, then handed it back.

"Send me a text, then I’ll have your number." A moment later, Dean had a text from Cas which simply said _This is Cas_. “Awesome, we can set something up, now.”

"Sounds like a plan." Cas smiled.

They all three chatted for a while longer before heading their separate ways. A couple days later, Cas called Dean and they agreed to meet for lunch at a small cafe, nowhere fancy. He had finished baking more cookies and had a free afternoon.

Dean got to the cafe first and tapped his foot nervously while he waited for Cas. He hadn’t thought much about it before the actual moment when he was going to meet Cas, but Dean was feeling pretty nervous. Cas was attractive, he made amazing cookies, he was a freaking comic book illustrator. He was funny and nice and the more Dean thought about it, the more worried he started feeling. Then he began wondering if this was a date or just a couple of guys hanging out.

And then Dean remembered he offered to pay for lunch. That felt more like a date.

Just when he was about to go insane with worry, Cas showed up. Dean stood suddenly and bumped into the table. He cleared his throat and put on a smile, “Hey! Cas. Hey, how are you?”

"Good, and yourself?" Cas gestured to the chairs and the both sat.

"Not bad, not bad." He took a breath to say something else when a waiter came by to get their drink orders. They both asked for water, then the waiter left. Dean looked back at Cas and laughed nervously.

"I brought you cookies," Cas handed over a box. A card was taped to the top.

"Ah, thanks!" He looked down at the card, it was a little sketch of Batman and Robin. A speech bubble over Robin’s head said, "Holy Cookies, Batman!" Dean laughed, then opened the box and laughed again. All the cookies were cut into the shape of the Batman logo with yellow icing, rather than white. "Dude, these are awesome."

"I thought you might appreciate that," Cas smiled.

"Yeah, I do. Batman, you remembered." Dean smiled.

"I don’t usually draw Batman, or any of the real big ones. I mean, not professionally. I can draw him, obviously, but I don’t get paid for it."

"I gotcha, no worries, Cas." He took one of the cookies and ate it. He wore a face of blissful pleasure, then spoke around a chunk of cookies. "Seriously, what’s in these things? Crack?"

Cas laughed, “Ginger, cinnamon, allspice, some pepper, kosher salt. Fresh ginger, too.”

"Man, whatever it is, it’s amazing. You’re amazing." Dean said, then realized what he said and quickly looked down.

"Thanks, Dean." Cas smiled back at him. Yeah, Dean was totally a sucker for this guy. Now, he just had to make it through lunch… and find another excuse to see Cas.


End file.
